


Beautiful

by evilwriter37



Series: Smut Prompts II [15]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Hair Pulling, Heavy eye contact, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are baffled by the beauty they see in the other.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Smut Prompts II [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586368
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the smut prompts! I think 15 with over 15k words is a good number. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Astrid pressed Hiccup up against the wall, eyes on his, gaze hot and heavy. Hiccup ran his hands over her back, very much enjoying said gaze. Only he was naked and without armor. It was after dinner, and Astrid had gone on him, clearly wanting sex. That was perfectly fine. She  _ was  _ his wife. 

Without saying anything, she kissed him briefly on the lips, then over his jaw, lips brushing the beginnings of a beard. Hiccup took her by the waist, tilted his head back to give her access to his neck. She obliged, began trailing open-mouthed kisses over his throat. 

Hiccup moaned as the kisses traveled downwards. Astrid’s mouth found his collarbone, teeth nipping, tongue flicking out. She brought attention here before she went lower, kissed at each of his tightened nipples. Hiccup gasped at the shock of pleasure that ran down to his hardening cock. Astrid had played with his nipples before, and he liked it every time she did.

“What are you doing?” Hiccup asked as her kisses went down over his stomach.

“Worshipping you,” she told him.

“Worshipping me?”

“Yes. You deserve it.” She was kneeling now, and she looked up at him, gaze searching his. Her mouth was near his cock. 

Hiccup gasped as she took him by the base and licked at the head, her other hand on his hip. She didn’t break eye contact with him the entire time, and Hiccup had never seen anything so hot in his life. His nerves tingled, a spear of pleasure plunging into his stomach. 

“ _ Agh… _ ” Astrid had taken the head into her mouth, was bobbing steadily over the first few inches of him, eyes still on his. Hiccup’s face reddened, and he almost looked away, but he didn’t want to. Astrid was stunning like this. 

But then she stopped, was kissing over his thighs, sucking marks into them. Hiccup groaned, thrust his hips forward, but that didn’t get him anything but a reprimanding slap to the rear. He jumped, but he was okay with that. The slight sting of pain had him as hot as ever. 

Hiccup curled fingers in Astrid’s loose hair, tugged. One hand was on his cock, steadily pumping. Her mouth was going down his right leg. Then she got to his left, kissed over where his stump met his prosthetic. 

“Astrid.”

“This part of you is beautiful too, Hiccup. Remember that.”

Astrid stood up, hand still on his cock. She gave it a little tug and Hiccup let out a tiny moan.

“Turn around.” Her voice was husky. She let go of his cock, and Hiccup nearly whined. But, he turned around for her. 

Hiccup hummed in pleasure as Astrid began kissing over his shoulders and back. Her mouth was warm and wet, and he liked that very much.

“You’re so beautiful, Hiccup,” she breathed, and Hiccup beamed at the praise. After so many years of his looks being degraded, it felt good to be wanted, to be called beautiful. Sometimes, he was still stunned that Astrid, the girl of his dreams, had wanted to marry him, but here she was, doing sexual things with him and commenting on his beauty. It drove him absolutely crazy with need. 

Her mouth went lower, running over his spine, sending a pleased shiver through his body. Hiccup braced his hands on the wall. Astrid kissed his ass, nipped. She laughed when Hiccup jumped, ran her hands over him here.

“I love this tight little ass,” she said. 

“No penetration though,” Hiccup told her. He liked that, but not tonight.

“Got it.” She smoothed her hands over each cheek, kissed the base of his spine. Hiccup shuddered with need, his cock aching. 

Her lips then went to the backs of his thighs. She took turns with each, then kissed down each leg. She paid special attention to the scarring on his left one, and Hiccup beamed. She liked him here despite the scarring, despite how ugly he thought it was. 

After that, Astrid stood and turned him around with gentle hands on his shoulders. She met his eyes, her gaze lustful, burning. She began to undress, eyes still on his, and Hiccup felt like his chest tightened, like he couldn’t breathe. That gaze was so incredibly attractive, and it made his cock throb. 

Once Astrid was naked, she took Hiccup’s left hand, put it between her legs without a word. She didn’t need to speak: Hiccup knew what she wanted. He found her clit with two fingers, began rubbing over it slowly, and Astrid sighed, grabbed onto his shoulders. She stared at him the whole time he did it, and he stared at her. He felt like he was staring into her soul. He saw her strength, her desire to protect, her desire for  _ him _ , but there was also vulnerability there, insecurity.

“Astrid, you’re wonderful,” he told her, told her insecurity.

Astrid smiled. “So are you.” She probably saw his insecurities as well. There was strength there too of course, in Hiccup’s gaze - loyalty, determination, his own desire to protect. They both saw each other as they truly were, and they loved each other despite - or because of - all of it. 

But there was also lust. Heavy and burning like the hottest flame. Desire for each other, for this copulation to meet an end. 

Astrid was wet against Hiccup’s fingers. Eager, he brought them to his mouth, sucked off her juices. Astrid moaned when he did it, as if he was still touching her. The sight of him doing that merely aroused her so much.

“You ready?” Hiccup asked.

“As ready as ever,” she responded, flashing a smile. 

Hiccup took his cock, placed it between Astrid’s legs. She took him, guided him towards her entrance. They both moaned as the head was pushed in. For a moment, they didn’t do anything, but then Astrid was moving her hips, pushing Hiccup in farther, and Hiccup moved into it with a sigh. Astrid’s moan reached his ears and it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

Once Hiccup was in all the way, they stopped, staring at each other. Hiccup moved some of Astrid’s hair away from her face. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her. And then he began thrusting, hands moving to grip her hips. Astrid gave a cry, grabbed at his hair, pulled. The stinging in his scalp made him grunt, though it was sweet. 

They found their way to the floor, legs shaking too much to hold them upright. Astrid wrapped hers around Hiccup, spurring him on. Hiccup lowered himself to her breasts, kissed at each of them. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, looked up at Astrid. Her mouth was open in pants and moans, and it was clear that she liked him on her breast like that. She tugged on his hair again, making him bite her slightly out of surprise. She let out a growling sound, moved her hips into him more fiercely. 

Hiccup paid special attention to each of Astrid’s breasts. They deserved it. He kissed and licked at each rosy nipple, massaged each mound of soft, beautiful flesh. While he did this he continued thrusting into her, and every once in a while he would make eye contact, and that would make Astrid more wet on him. She knew he liked having his hair pulled, and so she kept doing that. She’d tug hard, then run fingers over his scalp to soothe the slight hurt of it, and then she’d tug again. She very much liked what Hiccup was doing to her. 

He came up from her breasts, kissed her on the mouth. The kiss was sloppy, and they each had to pull apart rather quickly to moan and breathe, but Hiccup was still glad that it had happened.

His orgasm came upon him like the waves of the sea, starting out small, then growing larger, until it was a tidal wave bearing over him. The wave crested, and Hiccup shouted, pleasure shooting through his nerves. His cock throbbed, releasing his seed into Astrid. Astrid’s orgasm came on the heel of his. She shouted, grabbed at his shoulders and his hair, her walls clenching around him. 

Once it was over, they both lay there, Hiccup still on top of Astrid, still inside of her. Astrid stroked Hiccup’s face, and Hiccup returned the gesture.

“Beautiful,” she whispered. “You’re so beautiful.”

Hiccup smiled and kissed her. 


End file.
